Pyropes Adventures in Hogwars!
by GoffikRavenXXX
Summary: Pyrope Eternity Ebony Pandoras adventure in hogwars! full of luv, adventur, action n DRAMA! Posers and preps not welcome!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the story of Pyrope Eternity Ebony Pandora in hp no flamez or prepz! If u r poser hen GTFO! if u hat Tara den fukk of!

* * *

Hi im Pyrope Eternity Ebony Pandora. I have long wavy ebony black hair with red n purpl bolored tips that goes down to midbak. my hair is pale snowy whit in contrst to my hare. My eyes r a glowing vivid amythest prple. Ppl say I look hot lik amy Lee. (AN: if u dont no who dat is den GTFO) Im a vamprie and my teeth are strait white n pointy. I hav snowy white skin. Im also a which n I go to a magic scool alled Hogwarts in England. Im in Seventh year (Im seventeen, obvisly)

Im a goth, (Case u culdnt tell) and i were mostly black. I LUV Hot Topic and shop their ALL teh time. I but all meh cloths there. For example, today im wearing a black corser with matching lace and a tight black miniskirt. a pink fishnet underneath and black combat boots. I wear black lipstick eyeliner and purple eyeshadow. I'm also extremely beutiful. For example i was walking outside of hogwart today with lots and lots of ppl staring at me because i was so hawt.

Sum of the preps glared at me so i flipped tem off.

it was snowing and raining outside so i was very happeh abou t. i hat the sun and bright aras so when its dark and dressing out Im happy.

i was walking outside whe someon called my name

"Hey Pyroope!" it was...Draco!

I gave him a fangy smele, "ey Drago!"

Draco lookd nervous, and i walked away when my friedn called me over.

* * *

AN: so is it good? PLZ tell me! Fangks!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: fangks to Jakey for helpin me in this chapteh. u rok! No flamers AKY!? Thank u for teh gud reviews

* * *

Teh next day i wok up in my bedroom. it was snowing and raining again. I opened da door to my coffen and climbed out befor drinking some blood. I luved O psotive. i stripped of my gigantic MCR tree. my coffen was black as obsiden with amythest fabric insdie to matc my eyes.

My best friend, Jake (AN: I told u I wuld put u in it Jakey!) was sitting on his bed and grinnd at me. "Sup bitch," he sad. Eh ran a hand through his short tsulled black hair wit red died tips. hs skin was ivorywhite and his eyes were an icy blue. He was sooo hawt, like Gerad Way. he was a goff too!

"I saw u talkin to Draco yesterday!" he screamed as we waked out side. "are u datin now?" he wisered excitedly.

i blushed, "wat? No!" i yelled angrily but then a boy with black hair walked up to me. He had pale skin like Jake and I and had ap entagram scar on his forhead. he sed to hve glasses but was now wearing red contacts.

"hi Pyrope, harry giggled.

"hi Garry," I said flirtily.

"were having a gof only party tonite do you wanna cum?" Harry asked.

I jumped up and down excitedly, "OMFS yes!" i creamed.

"Do you wanna come...with me" he asked

I gasped in hock.

"yes1 I wuld luv too!" i exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ No glamers! MCR Roxx! Jakey ur in dis chaptr too **

On da night of the part, i put on my knee high boots. I wore a tight black n rd minidress with a fishnet shirt under. I straitened my wavy hair and made it spiky. I felt a liltle depressed so i took some pillz and slit my wrist. I listened to some MCR while i let it stop beeding. When it finished i put on a ton of eyeliner and left the room.

The party was located at hogsmeade and was full of ppl from Slytherin.

There was a GC son playong.

I found Harry by the drinks and took one. We talked about shit and how the poser and preps at Hogwars were so annoying. He was sooo glad wen he swapped Gryfandor for Slytherin after he turned Gof and Satinis. He becam so cool after that!

We talked and danced n shit

I fund JAke dancing wit some people. He greeted me.

when the part was over I went home wit dRaco.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for teh god reviews! No glames!

* * *

draco and I walked suicidalyl back to Hogwarts. while we walked, we smoked lots of drugs on da way. it was funa. I elt bad for leaving the part early but lets face it. Draco was waaaaay otter dan Harri.

Draco had short plateinm bonde hare and alabasot white skin and demonic sad deprezzing red eyes.

we walked, sining MCR songs along da talking about how hawt Gerad was.

wen we got to my room, we started to mack out. I took off our clothes and he took of my bra and our underware.

Than we HAD SAX.

"Draco! Draog! Draco!" I moaned as I reached a climbax.

He fell on top fo me and we craled into meh coffen.

as I closed the coffen lid, Draco kissd myneck.

"I luv u, Pyope," He told me.

"I no," I said as I closed teh lid and we fell asleep curld next to echotter.


End file.
